


"Enhancements"

by TavertianMind



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Gideon isn't in there much, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, but Wallace is actually just worried Lucas won't want him anymore, gideon is just there as a way for Lucas to get Big and Beefy, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: Gideon tries to take revenge on Lucas for leaving the League of Evil Exes for Wallace. HIs plan backfires and Wallace reaps the rewards.
Relationships: Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells
Kudos: 2





	"Enhancements"

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was: Minding Your Manners.  
> But then I got an idea and NegaScott came to mind and I was just, like, whelp! Looks like I have a more fitting fic for this title, haha. So I just went with what it is now. I'll change it if I think of a better one.

When Wallace walked into the small restaurant hanging off of Lucas Lee's arm, he almost immediately spotted Scott and Ramona at the back of the diner. Now, Wallace wasn't an idiot, so, when Lucas stopped in his tracks at the sight of them, he got worried.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked.  
"I used to date that girl over there." Lucas admitted, shifting closer to Wallace and tightening his grip on the shorter man.  
Wallace frowned.  
"You're one of her evil exes?" He accused, already tempted to try to pull away from Lucas.  
"I WAS, but then I met you and you made me realize it was ninth grade and I was being petty,"  
Wallace bit his lip, not actually sure whether he should believe the man or not,  
"Wallace, babe?" Lucas said, lifting his chin.  
"Yeah?" Lucas kissed him.

Gideon scowled at the image of the two men on his screen. So THAT was why Lucas had left the League? And after how had he had worked to get in? NO. Gideon was NOT about to let the actor get away with this.

Wallace was worried. Lucas had been MIA for a WEEK, completely disappearing from Wallace's life. Ramona hadn't seen or heard from him, either, so it wasn't as if he was trying to win back her favour despite what he said. Wallace growled to himself, walking around his apartment aimlessly as he tried to stay calm. Even though he had no idea what to do or what was going on or if he'd ever even see Lucas again...  
And then there was a knock on the door. Wallace practically sprinted for it, only stopping because the door opened on it's own. At first he had thought Scott or Ramona were trying to get his attention, but this person had the key so that meant...  
It was Lucas.  
Wallace had no time to take note of anything other than the strange collar he was wearing, before Lucas pushed him back and slammed the door shut behind him.  
"What are you-?!"  
"On your knees." Lucas growled, voice even deeper than Wallace was used to.  
Wallace was very, VERY tempted to do as he had been ordered. But now wasn't the time.  
"You've been gone for a WEEK. You need to tell me what happened, first!" He snapped back.  
Lucas gave him a wolfish grin.  
"A LOT has happened, babe. It's a long story."  
"I can LISTEN. I just want to know that you're okay, you ass!"  
Lucas chuckled and licked his bottom lip.  
"Not only am I okay, thanks to Gideon, I feel better than I ever have."  
Wallace grit his teeth and took a step back. If he looked, he could see that Lucas had indeed grown in multiple ways. His muscles were bigger, more defined, he seemed even taller, and even his bulge seemed to be bigger. Heavier.  
But, as sexy as all that was, there was still a predator's aura about him. Something DEADLY. And Wallace- despite being extremely aroused -still didn't know what Lucas' motivations were at the moment.  
"What did he DO to you?"  
"He TRIED to get back at me for Leaving the League. All he ACTUALLY ended up doing was making me stronger. And giving himself a broken limb or two," Lucas said, chuckling as he began stalking forward.  
Wallace took a step back, tripping over his feet and landing on his ass.  
"You okay, babe? Do you NEED anything?" Lucas asked, his grin making Wallace shiver.  
He was so confused. He didn't want to just go to Lucas and find out the actor wanted to get rid of him in some way. But he also really wanted to just jump him and do whatever the actor wanted. They were DATING. Lucas was still calling him BABE.  
"I-" Wallace swallowed, "I really want to suck your cock." He blurted out.  
Only one quick stride later and Lucas was right in front of him, unzipping his pants and letting his cock free.  
Just like Wallace thought, his dick was even bigger than before. He groaned, leaning forward and beginning his ministrations by sucking on the tip of the cock in front of him. Lucas groaned, himself, weaving his fingers through the hair on the back of Wallace's head.  
"Fuck, you're always such a good cocksucker. You REALLY know how to make me feel good, baby." He praised.  
Wallace whimpered at the actor's words, happily starting his descent down to deepthroat his boyfriend.  
Lucas immediately set a brutal pace, ducking into Wallace's face without slowing down. The shorter brunet could only let it happen, letting his head be pushed and pulled up and down the enormous erection. Lucas panted heavily as he shoved his hips forward, moving so fast and going so deep Wallace nearly felt like he was going to choke. Or leave his face bruised at the very least. It didn't help that the sheer size and girth of the thing was almost too much, even for him.  
That didn't stop him from enjoying himself, though. Even before his "enhancements", Lucas was a monster in bed, but now? Now, he was almost crazed, taking him as if he was just some object. Some hole to be used.  
Wallace just hoped he wouldn't be tossed after this...  
"Rrgh, I'm gonna cum, baby. Gonna cum all over that pretty fucking face of yours," Lucas growled.  
Wallace whimpered, simultaneously not ready to stop, but also wanting to have the actor's come all over his face. Moments later, Lucas pulled out of his mouth, holding it open as he came. Wallace closed his eyes, moaning loudly at the taste and the feel of Lucas' hot, wet, sticky come on his tongue and face. There ended up being so much, Lucas actually ended up shoving the tip of his dick back inside as he finished.  
Wallace happily swallowed what was left while Lucas rubbed some of the come into his skin. A clear mark of ownership.  
When he opened his eyes, the intense look on the actor's face nearly made him cum without being touched. Between that and the blowjob, as well as the marking, Wallace had never been harder or hotter. Not even when he was a teenager.  
"You never disappoint, babe," Lucas growled, "you better be ready for everything else, too, because I'm never letting you go."

When Wallace woke up, it was to the smell of breakfast food. Mainly a LOT of eggs, as that was what Lucas tended to eat to help keep in shape. At least in the mornings. Opening his eyes, he was happy to see Lucas was entering their bedroom with a tray full of food.  
"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?"  
Lucas looked nervous, scratching the side of his neck. The collar was gone.  
"I- uh -wanted to apologize for being so rough last night...I- I wasn't exactly myself, you know?"  
Wallace raised an eyebrow.  
"The collar?" He suggested.  
"Looks like it...You aren't MAD at me, are you? For acting like that?" Lucas asked, appearing genuinely worried.  
"THAT-" Lucas flinched, "was the HOTTEST I have EVER been. That's not to say I'd want that ALL the time, but I am definitely NOT mad." Wallace said, beckoning his boyfriend over.  
Lucas obliged, climbing into bed with him so they could eat together.,

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for the whole thing to be longer, but I have so many different story ideas I want to work on for these two.


End file.
